Pretty Little Vampire
by Twisted Mind of a Spy
Summary: A vampire returns to Louisiana unaware of the upheaval that is taking place. She was sent away for her own protection and to stay out of trouble. But what happens when the pretty little vampire turns up on Eric and Pam's doorstep? Eric/Pam/OC.
1. Stay or Go

Pretty Little Vampire

Chapter one: Stay or Go

Author's Note: I have been batting this idea around for awhile. The story begins in late Season three of True Blood. While I have read and enjoyed some of the books, I love being able to see the nuances of characters like Eric and Pam in the series. Enjoy!

* * *

Aria De Beaufort was a loaner of sorts. Looking at her, one would not know exactly why that was. She was quite beautiful with her long blonde hair, ice blue eyes, high cheekbones, and well-proportioned body. But in truth she was all business all the time and people were very low on her list of priorities socially speaking. However when faced with the task of dealing with people, she was both very charming and knew how to use her looks to her advantage.

Most vampires might not have taken those things into consideration, preferring to use the skills associated with their species instead. Aria was not like most vampires and in her time she was not like most human women. She was both bold yet obedient, charming and yet strong. All of these characteristics served her well as the runner of Club Blood in Stockholm. There were several businesses throughout Europe that Aria oversaw in addition to Club Blood. But Stockholm was where she stayed initially due to her affinity for the language. But after ten years here, the city had become her home because it gave her the freedom she needed as well as the benefit of being far enough from Louisiana that she couldn't cause trouble for her maker and her family.

The human emotions many vampires seemed to lose after being turned remained in Aria De Beaufort's personality when it came to her family. They were the only ones she reacted strongly about and therefore why emotions got her into trouble more often than not. This also explained how she had ended up in Stockholm ten years before overseeing her maker's interests.

Aria sat up in her office chair and focused her gaze on a small silver picture frame situated among a stapler, a hole punch, and a calculator. Vampires were not known for their sentimentality hence why the picture was cloaked by office supplies. Within the frame were two somber vampires more commonly known as Aria's family. The woman in the photo looked similar to Aria with her own blonde hair and blue eyes. The tall blonde man in the photo would have looked familiar to many in Louisiana because he was sherriff of Area 5. He was also Aria's maker.

Eric Northman had been on Aria's mind more times than she felt comfortable. Something was amiss. But she had direct orders to stay in Stockholm and there was not an option for disobeying those orders. Not only would she face her maker if she did so, but her sister as well.

Pamela De Beaufort also known as Pam, Eric Northman's business partner was the woman in the photograph. However, she was first and foremost Aria's older sister. This strong bond between the two woman had never been widely broadcast. As far as the Vampire population was concerned, the two women shared the same maker. The connection however ran much deeper and Aria's turning was not a coincidence. It was in fact quite intentional. History however was the last thing on her mind tonight.

Aria's perfectly manicured fingers closed around a bottle of True Blood A+ and she took a long swig making a face as it went down. Synthetic blood was nowhere near as good as human blood of course. It was actually downright disgusting. But she made due with it on nights like tonight when she was too lazy to go out and feed. She had recently acquired a new human male who served as a club bouncer and her new human companion. He would fufill both her sexual and dietary needs quite nicely as a matter of fact. But he would have to wait while Aria decided whether to return to Louisiana.

Something was not right. Aria could feel it. The decision to return had to do with more than getting into trouble though. While there were only 22 years between Pam and Aria in vampire years, Aria was the baby. This was reflective of why she was really in Sweden. Eric had to keep his husdjur or pet safe as Pam often referred to her. But Aria knew better. Her sister had heavily weighed in on sending her away, wanting to keep her safe and out of trouble too. Despite their good and perhaps loving intensions however, Aria felt compelled very strongly to return.

Slowly she reached for her phone. Taking a deep breath she dialed. After a few seconds the call connected and a smooth female voice answered.

"Thank you for calling Anubis Airlines. How may I be of service this evening?"

"I would like to book a flight from Stockholm to Baton Rouge, Louisiana please. The next flight you have available."

* * *

R/R please!


	2. A Quiet Night at Fangtasia

Pretty Little Vampire

Chapter 2: A Quiet Night at Fangtasia

Author's Note: This chapter takes place just before/at the beginning of 3x09, Everything is Broken. I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

A black Range Rover turned into Fangtasia's parking lot, its headlights illuminating the empty space. By all accounts, it should have been packed given that it was Friday night. But it was empty save for the dark red Maserati convertible that belonged to Pam. The large SUV pulled up beside the convertible and the engine cut out. Aria opened the driver's side door and her Christian Louboutain peep toe heels met the asphalt.

The drive from Baton Rouge to Shreveport had gone fairly quickly considering that it was only 11pm and she was driving a larger car than what she was used to. The need for the car was obvious when the parking lot light overhead revealed the sleek state of the art coffin as it shone in the back side window. Aria had thought it best to provide her own sleeping arrangements since she was about to show up unannounced.

Slowly she began to take in her surroundings. It looked the same as it had for the last 30 years. Even though humans had been introduced to vampires just 2 short years ago, Eric, Pam, and Chow had been operating the bar for much longer.

When it had first opened, the place had been called The Canteen. The main floor had been for human patrons with humans also serving as the bar staff. The downstairs on the other hand had been originally been for vampires. A separate underground entrance segregated the two races. They never mingled due to the entrance being on the other side of the building with a staircase leading downstairs. As far as the humans knew, it was just a delivery entrance.

Regardless of Fangtasia's history past or present, it was almost never closed except for one Monday per month for the purposes of inventory. The policy was the same at every establishment Eric owned across the world. So that was why Aria became concerned at the sight of the desolate parking lot. With the exception of that day, the bar was always busy. And even though she lived many miles away, Aria still visited every few months. So she knew with great certainty something had to be amiss even more so now than she had felt before the trip.

Aria turned to go inside hefting the large black Dolce and Gabanna black tote she had been carrying onto her shoulder and then began to walk, her Diane Von Furtenburg dark purple wrap dress making a soft sound as she moved. Ginger, one of the few remaining humans who survived the wait staff transition 2 years ago because of her work ethic and discretion, turned around when the door opened and Aria stepped inside.

"We're closed to-," Ginger started to say as she turned around. But she stopped in mid-sentence when she saw who it was. "Oh I'm so sorry Miss Aria," she continued sheepishly. "I thought you were a customer."

"That's quite alright Ginger," Aria replied briskly. "Why is Fangtasia closed tonight?"

"Because Mr. Eric is in Jackson on business."

"Jackson? Are you sure?" Aria replied.

"Yes. But Miss Pam is still here. She's in the office."

Aria nodded and made a beeline for the office, anxiety brewing inside of her. She knew exactly what Eric was doing in Jackson. Aria had quite the nasty little habit according to Eric and Pam. She had a knack for acquiring information thanks to her charm, beauty, and keen intellect. This talent had served her quite well over the years. But since being sent away ten years before, Aria had turned that little hobby towards her family so she could keep tabs on them. With the advent of the computer age, her method for doing so had become much more sophisticated. She had learned to hack all of the computers and cell phones that Eric and Pam used thanks to a couple of human hackers she had met a few years ago. And while her sister and maker could use a computer with relative ease, they did not have the patience or care enough to learn the more advanced skills Aria had learned.

Hacking was admittedly not the best thing to be doing of course. But she felt like she had an obligation to watch out for Pam and Eric because they were her only true family as well as the only ones she could fully trust. But now Eric was in danger and Aria had a sneaking suspicion she knew why he had put himself in that position to begin with.

Approaching the door of the office she knocked on it softly.

"What?" Pam's testy voice said from the other side.

Aria opened the door, "You sound tense," She commented.

Pam's head snapped up, "Aria? What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you and Eric," Aria replied studying her sister's face. She looked worried.

"Close the door," She said quietly.

Aria did as she was bid and sat across from her sister, "I don't think I've ever seen Fangtasia closed."

"Eric is away on business."

"He's with the King of Mississippi," She supplied

Pam looked surprised initially but then her eyes narrowed, "How did you know that?"

Aria shrugged as she set her bag down and sat across from her sister, "I did some research."

"More like pried," Pam said not sounding happy.

The younger woman looked down guiltily just like a child being scolded, "I couldn't help it."

"Is that so?" Pam drawled. "Something tells me you could."

Aria looked up at her, "No I couldn't," She said and before Pam could reply Aria pulled out a small box that looked quite old. She pushed it across the desk.

Pam opened it and gingerly pulled out the necklace. It looked ancient. "Where did you get this?" She asked after examining it for a few minutes.

"I found it in the wall at home. Threw a book through the wall," She said sheepishly and then paused. "It belonged to Eric's mother," She said almost inaudibly.

"His mother?" Pam repeated.

Aria nodded, "She was killed by wolves along with the rest of her family. Russell Edgington was there."

"What?"

"That's why Eric is in Jackson," She hurried on not heeding Pam's response. "He wants revenge and Edgington has no idea who he actually is. I—I'm afraid for him."

Pam was silent for a few long moments before gesturing to her sister, "Come here." Aria stood and went around the desk. Pam took her baby sister's face in her hands, a very tender gesture that no one would ever see unless they were family. "Papa will be fine," She assured her.

"How can you be so sure?" Aria asked.

"Because he's Eric," She said kissing her sister's forehead. "Now when is the last time you fed properly?" Pam asked sounding not unlike a concerned mother.

Aria shrugged, "Before my flight. Then I went to ground."

"You should feed and not just on True Blood." Pam knew damn well that was what Aria had done. She was a vampire who really did need a human companion for a consistent blood source. She was unusually sensitive to a lot of human blood. And while True Blood did its job, it did not give the nutrition to Aria that would satisfy Pam.

"I will once Eric returns."

"That may not be for a few days and you cannot live on True Blood," Pam replied firmly. "We did not raise you to feed on engineered blood alone." She said and sat back in her chair. "Sit."

Aria sat on her sister's lap, "You don't have to keep doing this you know. I'm not a baby vampire anymore."

"You'll always be our baby," Pam replied dryly. "And you know you like it. But next time you should bring your human."

"I didn't want you two to scare him off. I like him. He tastes quite good."

Pam gave her a lop-sided smile. "You always did have a thing for pretty boys."

"And you always have a thing for pretty girls," Aria replied in a teasing whisper as her fangs came out and they sank into her sister's neck. Then she began to drink.

Pam leaned back in the chair and sighed softly stroking the back of Aria's head. They stayed like this for a few minutes seeming very content. And then just as quickly as the moment began, it was destroyed by the office door banging open. Pam sat up just in time to see Eric come through the door.

"We have to hide," He said sounding desperate. Eric was also covered in blood.

Aria disengaged and she turned around, "Papa?"

* * *

Thanks to all who saved this story to their favorites and alerts as well as all who reviewed. I hope you loved this chapter too. R/R please!


	3. Thought After Action

Pretty Little Vampire

A/N: Hello to all of you who have been waiting for this chapter! I have been working on this for about two weeks now and I hope you enjoy this particular chapter. As of right now I'm unsure if I'll follow the show in terms of how they ultimately dealt with Russell Edgington. However, I will say that I have been exploiting the more tender side of Pam and Eric's relationship from what season three has shown us. So enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 3: Thought After Action

Eric Northman had been waiting for a thousand years to avenge the death of his human family. They were never far from his mind. But after so many years had passed, he was beginning to doubt whether he would ever know the identity of the man in the black cloak. And yet just as he was thinking of accepting the inevitable, the answer to Eric's life long quest had landed in his lap. Russell Edgington had finally learned what it was like to lose someone he loved.

As Eric stood over Talbot's bloody remains in the parlor of the expansive Jackson mansion, a surge of euphoria rushed through his veins. But just as quickly as it came, the euphoric feeling was gone. The reality of what he had done rushed over him like a wave at the North Sea. The act of killing Talbot wasn't what bothered Eric. No, it was the meaning behind the act that now made Eric quickly flee the scene.

For a thousand years, he had dreamt of this opportunity. But as Eric took to the air outside of the mansion, he knew he had been short-sighted and irrational. He had taken the first chance he saw to damage Russell as quickly and as hard as he could without any thought to the consequences. There was a very good chance that he would die as a result of what he had done. Actually dying didn't scare Eric, it was what his death would do to Pam and Aria that concerned him. He himself was still not over Godric's death and would never fully be. He could not do the same to them. But the consequences did not end there. Russell could and more likely would go after Pam if he chose that kind of revenge. He had already seen Pam in a vulnerable position once and he could easily finish the job.

Eric being who he was knew what his true weakness was however. If Russell Edgington wanted to maximize suffering and pain, all he would have to do is find Aria and hurt her. It was simple and would bring both Eric and Pam down without question regardless of how old and physically strong they were. But as his feet touched the ground outside of the bar, he reminded himself that Aria was safe in Stockholm. If he could get himself and Pam away from here safely, perhaps they could return to Sweden and begin again with Aria.

The last thought offered him as small measure of comfort as he entered the bar and went to his office. Eric opened the door and he automatically assumed the female on Pam's lap was one of her flings.

"We need to hide," He told Pam sounding desperate causing him to mentally cringe.

The blond in Pam's lap turned around to look at him and Eric was faced with his precocious second child, "Papa?" She said. Worry was etched in her face.

"What happened?" Pam asked before Eric could say anything about Aria's presence.

"I killed Russell Edgington's consort Talbot. We have to go now," He insisted, not knowing how much time they had. Before he could finish his sentence both women were on either side of him.

"Where ever we go it should be a place we've been invited to before like Sookie's," Pam replied quickly grabbing her bag from beside the desk ready to go as always.

"I don't want to involve her any further," Eric said firmly.

"What about the library?" Aria interjected.

"What library?" Pam asked looking at her slightly confused.

"My library."

"I think that would work for the time being," Eric replied with a slight nod. The place Aria was referring to was only a few miles away and no one outside of the three of them knew of its existence.

"Then we should go," Pam agreed.

The three vampires left Fangtasia then without any discussion, locking it up after sending Ginger home and storing the coffin Aria had brought in the back. Aria's library sat underneath what used to be a vacant lot a few miles away from the bar. It was now a small condo development. Eric had owned the land for a long time but in recent years had leased it to the condo developer. But before the condos had been built, a large underground bomb shelter had been found. This was something he had kept off the books which was a smart move considering they needed to lay low.

The shelter was later turned into Aria's own library filled wall to wall with books. But in truth it was much more than just a library. Eric had converted the space into a place where a vampire could go to ground in style with a few friends. And if and when they had gotten enough sleep but it wasn't yet dark, they could stay down here with plenty of things to entertain themselves in addition to books. With the thick concrete walls and sunlight repellant liner coating the inside before the ceiling, it was the perfect vampire apartment.

When they arrived at the condo, Aria led them through the lobby to a utility room in the back of the building. Once there, she lifted up a perfect looking set piece of concrete that revealed the stairs leading into the ground. She descended the stairs to the bottom and waited until Eric and Pam joined her before remotely closing the slab. Keying in a code on a pad beside the main doors, they opened and admitted them all into the building known as "Aria's Library."

Starting at the entryway, floor to ceiling bookshelves lined the walls and filled with books of every type imaginable. The shelves followed the curves of the apartment with the books serving as the main decoration. But they also held their share of secrets. Off the entry hall, the apartment curved to the left leading into a living room area with simple modern furnishings done in white leather. Across from the living room toward the back there were two bedrooms side by side. To the right of the living room, there was an alcove seemingly filled with more books. There was a bathroom beside it.

The threesome settled in the living room.

"There should be clean clothes in the closets," Aria said as she set her bag down. "And we'll be able to sleep here at least for the next few days."

"How can you be certain?" Eric asked.

"I left all of our cell phones in the office so we can't be tracked and no one knows about this place."

"What about sustenance?" Pam interjected.

Aria crossed to the alcove and pressed a hidden button. The lower half of a bookshelf on the left split apart to reveal a refrigerator filled with True Blood that could last for six months if cold and unopened. "Not ideal I know. But it'll do."

"I'm going to go change," Eric said quietly and headed for the bedroom.

Aria looked after him concerned, "I'm worried for him."

"So you've said," Pam replied a little more sharply than she had intended. "But as I said to you in the bar Eric will be fine."

"How can you be so calm?" The little blonde fired back." You're always so cool and collected. Like you have no feelings at all."

"Stop it," She said firmly knowing exactly how to keep Aria in line. The young vampire did not attempt to say anything. "This is why I wanted you away from us Aria. You become too emotional when it comes to Eric and to me. We love you very much, but you are not responsible for everything we do. Eric is your maker. What he does is his business. It is not for us to say. Do you understand me?"

Aria looked at her, her eyes cold and determined, "A three thousand year-old vampire is after him. I won't sit back and allow him to be hurt."

Pam's frustration at her sister caused her fangs to come out but she said nothing. Aria was just as strong, bold, and stubborn as she was so neither would win. She took a breath reminding herself that Aria's making was responsible for this. Pam had a partner-like relationship with Eric. They were more like equals. And while she was genuinely worried for Eric, Pam also knew he would always do as he wanted.

But when it came to their pretty little vampire child, Eric had a bond with her that no one could touch. Aria brought out the caring side of her maker behind closed doors and perhaps Pam felt just a tiny bit jealous. Then again, she herself was also a different vampire around Aria. With the problems in Bon Temps the past few months however there was no room to play nice.

"Ah the sound of sniping," Eric drawled as he came out of the bedroom to the right. "How I haven't missed it."

"Your puppy dog thinks that you can't handle yourself," Pam said looking from her sister to Eric.

Eric walked over to his younger progeny and took her in. Many in the vampire community were sure he and Aria shared a sexual relationship. She was probably the only woman who hadn't been to his bed. But he couldn't bear to taint her. He leaned down and kissed her head, "What did you find this time my little spy?" He asked addressing her in Swedish.

Aria picked the box out of her bag and handed it to him.

Eric ran his hand over the box knowing almost immediately what this was. He opened it and carefully removed it from the box, examining it in his hand. The necklace was one of the few things he had left to remember them by. And yet, he had buried it in the wall to forget that night. His hand clenched around the necklace as he re-lived that night for the second time in so many hours. A surge of anger flowed through him once more as he replaced the hooded figure with Russell's face. He hoped that that piece of shit would feel exactly like Eric himself had. That it would haunt him for the rest of his after-life.

"Eric!" Pam said sharply.

The sound of Pam's voice made Eric turn his attention from the necklace to her. He had been so focused on the necklace, Eric didn't realize that his fangs had dropped much less that he looked like he was about to kill someone. Pam indicated to Aria who had unconsciously taken a couple of steps back from Eric. Her normally charm-filled blue eyes had fear in them. There were not many things vampires were afraid of. But this was one of Aria's.

"Aria no…" Eric said hoarsely when he saw her face. There was a lump in his throat now. He put the necklace in the box and set it down before going to her. Gently he guided her to the sofa where Pam sat and Aria sat beside her. Eric sat on the other side. "I am not angry at you. Do not be afraid," He said taking her hand.

Pam took the other and stroked her cheek, "Listen to Eric," She encouraged.

The two of them looked like concerned parents, something that directly contradicted how they both had been acting lately. If Bill saw this, he would shit.

Aria took a breath, "I'm fine," She said.

"Are you sure?" Pam pressed.

Aria looked at her, "Positive."

"The necklace," Eric said quietly. "Is that why you decided to come home?"

"Yes," She said nodding. "It prompted me to do some research. But I also could no longer ignore what I was feeling."

Eric shook his head slightly and sighed. With everything he and Pam had been through in the last week or so, it was no wonder Aria had come. Blood bonds reached across the world, something that Eric had taken for granted with Pam always by his side. Despite the dangerous times, Aria wouldn't be returning to Stockholm and Eric wouldn't even try asking.

"So," Pam began resolutely. "Russell Edgington is now our problem too."

"Exactly," Aria replied.

"Shit," Eric murmured.

This was going to be a very long night.

* * *

Hmm, I wonder why Eric and Pam have tried so hard to keep Aria away? And why was Aria so afraid of Eric? Mull those questions over as you write reviews for this story or add it to your favorites. With True Blood done for the year, maybe this will help get you through the dry spell. More soon!


	4. Love the Way You Lie

Pretty Little Vampire

A/N: Hello to everyone who has read this story, and added it to their alerts or favorites! I know it has been awhile since my last update. But I have been very busy researching and writing as you'll soon see. I've gotten into the habit lately of finding interviews on youtube with Alexander Skarsgard and Kirsten Bauer Van Straten to see what they have to say about Eric and Pam. For anyone who is interested search for "True Blood Dragoncon part 4" by a user called Digitalbridge. The clip is about 12 minutes. Kirsten talks about the scene in Eric's office from 3x09 and it serves as one of the inspiration for this chapter. This is about double the length of the last chapter so I really do hope you like it!

* * *

Chapter 4: Love the Way You Lie

_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn  
But that's alright because I like the way it hurts  
Just gonna stand there and hear me cry  
But that's alright because I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie_

_London, United Kingdom, 1900_

_Pamela Swynford de Beaufort was dead. Eric Northman glided onto the small terrace off her room effortlessly despite the fact he was holding her lifeless body in his arms. With the utmost care, he entered the room through the French doors that lead to the terrace. Crossing over to the queen size bed against the back wall of the room in the center he set his newly made progeny on the bed. He made quick work of her clothes and shoes dressing her in her nightgown and appreciating her gorgeous body as he did so. Once dressed Eric put her under the covers and admired her. Pam had been born into a world where she would have never been truly free. But in two days time that would change forever._

_Eric had left the room as dark as he had found it so that no one would be tempted to enter the room. So he was surprised to hear the door to her room softly creak open._

"_Pamela?" The voice whispered softly. Eric recognized it instantly as one that belonged to a female child._

_The child appeared a second later dressed in a long white nightgown. Her hair was so pale that it was only a shade or two lighter than the fabric. In the darkness her milky white skin was reflected in the moonlight that crept into the room thanks to the open terrace doors. Eric could see that the child shared the same blue eyes as Pam and they had a few of the same facial features. But overall their familial relationship wasn't that obvious. She couldn't have been more than seven._

_Eric stepped out into the light then, "Pamela is sleeping," He said looking down at the small child._

_The girl looked up at the tall Viking, "Who are you?" She asked wonder in her eyes._

"_I am Eric. Who are you?"_

"_My name is Aria De Beaufort," the little girl replied and curtsied. "Pleased to make your acquaintance."_

_A smile tugged at Eric's lips, "It is good to meet you Aria. But what may I ask are you doing out of bed at such a late hour?"_

_At this question, Aria smiled a little, "Pamela allows me to sleep in her bed so that nothing bad will harm me."_

"_Does she?" Eric asked. "Since your sister is already asleep, will you allow me to escort you back to bed?"_

_The child nodded and Eric scooped her up in his arms with great ease not allowing her to see her sister. Aria's room was directly across the hall. Entering the room, he gently placed her on the bed and tucked her in._

"_Will you stay with me?" She asked so trustingly. _

"_Until you are asleep," He promised sitting on the bed. "But you must not tell anyone."_

"_I won't," She said nodding and taking his hand. It fit inside of it easily._

_Children had never bothered Eric throughout the centuries. He actually preferred them over adults because their imaginations were unlimited. And they were the most innocent, untainted by the harsh truths of the world. They were also observant, seeing things that adults perhaps would not._

"_Eric, are you an angel?" Aria asked._

"_Why do you ask Miss Aria?"_

"_Because you are not like any man I have seen."_

_Eric considered this for a moment and then looked into Aria's eyes. They were growing heavy now. Sleep would claim her quickly. "Yes," He said quietly. _

_She smiled at him, a smile that he would remember for many years, "I knew it," She said and then she was gone._

_When Eric was sure Aria was asleep, he let go of her hand and placed it on the bed. Then he rose, heading towards the terrace which was identical to the one in Pam's room. But then he turned back. Approaching the bed, he bent down and kissed Aria's forehead._

"_Goodnight little Aria," He whispered. "May you only have the sweetest dreams."_

_For a fleeting moment, Eric thought of taking Aria with him. She would make Pam's transition easier. But as quickly as the thought came it was suppressed. A child so young could not survive unturned and she had much more to live for. With that Eric left. He was the last true kindness Aria would know in her human life. _

_

* * *

_

_I can't tell you what it really is  
I can only tell you what it feels like  
And right now it's a steel knife in my windpipe  
I can't breathe but I still fight while I can fight  
As long as the wrong feels right it's like I'm in flight  
High off of love, drunk from my hate,  
It's like I'm huffing paint and I love it the more I suffer, I suffocate  
And right before I'm about to drown, she resuscitates me  
She fucking hates me and I love it.  
Wait! Where you going?  
"I'm leaving you"  
No you ain't. Come back we're running right back.  
Here we go again  
It's so insane cause when it's going good, it's going great  
I'm Superman with the wind at his back, she's Lois Lane  
But when it's bad it's awful, I feel so ashamed I snapped  
Who's that dude? I don't even know his name  
I laid hands on her, I'll never stoop so low again  
I guess I don't know my own strength_

"Edgington can wait," Eric announced returning to the present conversation which consisted of Pam and Aria scheming and plotting about how to best resolve the matter at hand. There was no question that they were his children.

"Are you sure?" Pam asked looking the slightest bit confused.

"We are safe here for now. Aria has seen to that. And as it is, we haven't seen each other for days."

"As much as I would love to have a touching family reunion, I would much rather assure we'll all live to see it," she replied with a slight edge to her voice.

The slight change in tone did not go unnoticed. "Aria, why don't you go change into something more comfortable?" Eric suggested.

Aria nodded and stood up, "Of course," She said and headed off towards the bedrooms. His request was obvious; he wanted to speak with Pam in private.

"For someone who was content to let me do as I please, you seem worried about what might happen to me," Eric said quietly.

"How can I not be concerned?" Pam countered. "We have been together for over 100 years and yet you never told me about any of this."

"I didn't want to burden you with it. It is mine alone to deal with."

Pam reached over slowly and placed her hand over his, "That changed the moment we became bonded by blood. What was your burden is now shared by us all."

"I don't want it to be that way," He said looking at her. "It can't be that way."

"But it is," Pam reminded him. "I felt the same feelings Aria did and I let them pass because your order to leave you be compelled me. You can't however keep shutting either of us out."

"Pam—" Eric began but she cut him off.

"You know about my family, about Aria's life. Do you really think we want you to know what you know about us?"

"That was different."

"Bull."

"Oh really?"

"I would have told you about everything that went on because I trust you more than anyone even as horrible as it was." Pam replied honestly.

He considered this and then said slowly, "Now that you know the truth you must be ready."

"Ready? For what?"

"At some point I will have to face Russell Edgington and there is a very good chance I will not come out of it alive-"

"Eric please," She interjected.

"If that is the case," He continued. "It is up to you and Aria to go on and make new vampires."

"NO," came an obstinate voice from across the room.

Eric and Pam both turned just in time to see Aria stride across the room with her arms folded. Her face was stony.

"I won't allow that to happen. There will be no new vampires because you will still be here," She said firmly.

Eric rose from his position on the sofa and crossed to Aria who had rid her face of make-up and now wearing a pair of jeans and a Fangtasia t-shirt. He preferred to see Aria in a more natural state probably because that was the way she had been when they first met. He towered over her with his tall Viking frame. But the tiny girl held her ground firmly.

"That is the way it must be Aria, you know that."

Aria looked defiantly into Eric's eyes, "Just because Godric chose death over you doesn't mean you get to leave us."

A flash of anger welled up in him, "As your maker I command that it be done when the time comes!" He yelled.

Aria flinched reflectively and before she could stop herself, the stony mask she had adopted dissolved into tears of red. She made a frustrated sound, his commandment preventing her from protesting again as tears rolled down her cheeks. Aria turned away and sat in a nearby chair. Pain radiated from her in waves sharp, intense, and all consuming. She hated crying because as a vampire tears tended to stain and they were a little messy. But more than that she hated crying because it made her look weak and she was anything but. She was actually one of the toughest managers Eric had overseeing his establishments. No one moved unless she said so and yet somehow she managed to charm 90% of the people she came in contact with. Tough was not an option in her work, it was a necessity. This was the last thing she needed.

Pam remained where she was, resisting the instinct to go to her sister and comfort her. Their relationship had always been strong even after Aria was ordered to Sweden. The same couldn't be said about Eric and Aria however. While their relationship was good, it wasn't as good as it had been in the past. He had been the one who had sent Aria away to Sweden and while the time away had given her incredible freedom and perspective, the relationship between maker and child was never quite the same afterward. The way Sweden had been brought about and ultimately handled also contributed to scenes like the one that had just unfolded. Pam watched the pair closely. Not even she had dared to mention Godric's death to Eric, at least not that way.

Eric stood in front of Aria for a long time not moving. He was uncomfortable with emotion and had been for a very long time considering how old he was. But Aria and Pam both provoked very strong feelings in him. This time was no different. While his child had greatly angered him, his instinct told him that something else was wrong with her. The strong-willed vampire he had sent to Sweden had crumbled in front of him with little cause. Slowly he reached out and placed a hand on her shoulder.

Aria opened her mouth to speak but she was silenced just as quickly by a chirp coming from her pocket. She reached into it and came up with another cell phone before checking the text that had been sent.

"I thought you left all of the cell phones at Fangtasia?" Eric asked.

"I did," Aria murmured. "This is different. It uses an encrypted SIM card. I have to go." She finished and with the speed only a vampire possessed, she zipped into the bedroom only to zip back out again and out the door.

"ARIA!" Eric exclaimed moving to go after her, anger easily boiling to the surface again.

"Don't," Pam said standing in front of him. "Let her go. Aria will be fine."

* * *

_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn  
But that's alright because I like the way it hurts  
Just gonna stand there and hear me cry  
But that's alright because I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie_

The Stanley Arms Hotel and Restaurant in downtown Shreveport was a favored location of the undead from out of town. The hotel itself was still in the process of undergoing a vampire retrofit with only a couple of suites ready for those guests with sunlight allergies to stay. But the restaurant never the less received a lot of vampire clientele because of its discretion and darkened atmosphere at night. This was where a lot of business was done.

Nan Flannigan was seated at the VIP booth in the back. She was sucking on a cigarette with a bottle of True Blood O beside her. She let out a long puff of smoke, indicating that the habit had been with her since before she was turned. She was also waiting for someone.

The someone in question strode down between the stables a few minutes later. She wore a burgundy Chanel trench coat and a pair of black Diane Von Furstenberg knee boots which matched the short black bob she wore. Her brown eyes sought out Nan and once she found her the woman headed straight for her and sat down in the booth opposite her.

"I didn't expect you in town," Nan commented observing the brown eyed beauty. Like Nan, the paleness of her skin indicated vampire.

"I was homesick," The raven-haired beauty replied with just the slightest hint of sarcasm.

"Thank you for your email regarding your maker. You did the right thing."

"Thank you," She said slowly. "Will he be punished?"

"The authority is reviewing the evidence you submitted on the queen and Edgington. They will take into account your loyalty as well. I expect to have a decision by tomorrow night."

She raised an eyebrow, "Excellent."

"So expect a visit from me at Fangtasia. I encouraged them to consider letting you decide on their fate as a reward for your work. I hope this means you'll be staying State side from now on? We have come to value your discretion and your work in this climate. It has allowed us to keep pursing the political agenda while still doing business as usual."

She nodded, "I plan to stay for a longtime."

"Good," Nan said briskly. "We'll be in touch."

The younger vampire rose, "Always a pleasure doing business with you," She said pleasantly.

* * *

_You ever love somebody so much you can barely breathe  
When you're with 'em  
You meet and neither one of you even know what hit 'em  
Got that warm fuzzy feeling  
Yeah, them those chills you used to get 'em  
Now you're getting fucking sick of looking at 'em  
You swore you'd never hit 'em; never do nothing to hurt 'em  
Now you're in each other's face spewing venom in your words when you spit them  
You push pull each other's hair, scratch claw hit 'em  
Throw 'em down pin 'em  
So lost in the moments when you're in them  
It's the rage that took over it controls you both  
So they say you're best to go your separate ways  
Guess if they don't know you 'cause today that was yesterday  
Yesterday is over, it's a different day  
Sound like broken records playing over but you promised her  
Next time you show restraint  
You don't get another chance  
Life is no Nintendo game  
But you lied again  
Now you get to watch her leave out the window  
Guess that's why they call it window pane_

"Something is not right," Eric said taking a seat in Aria's vacated chair.

"Astute observation Sherlock," Pam replied sarcasm dripping from every word.

"Not you too," He said turning to face his older progeny. He looked tired. "Sometimes I wonder what I was thinking when I decided to turn you two. You make me feel about 2000 years old."

Pam shrugged in response, "It's not my fault you're an emotionally retarded Viking."

"I am not," He grumbled.

"Oh really? So that's why you have such a wonderful relationship with Aria."

Eric's blue eyes flashed and he sat up, "She's you!" He practically snarled.

She blinked in response, "You can't blame all of this on me. I might have gotten annoyed with Aria earlier. But it's to be expected. What just happened between you and Aria is something entirely different. Despite sending her to Stockholm, you still can't seem to control her."

"Neither can you!"

"I don't have to. She's your child not mine," Pam said simply. "And she's spinning, something that might not be an issue if you had ever bothered to fix your relationship with Aria."

"What do you mean "fix" our relationship?"

Pam sighed, "You let Aria go off to Sweden hurt and upset Eric. And then you never talked about it again."

"What is there to talk about? Aria was interfering in my business to the point she was making me look like a fool. I can't have my child make me look incompetent in my own area."

"I understand that," Pam replied patiently. "But here is the difference between you and I. Before Aria left, I at least acknowledged that she was trying to protect us and to look at going to Stockholm as an opportunity rather than a punishment. We don't have a problem with each other. But it is obvious to me that you and Aria do. If there wasn't, you would be as worried about her as I am right now."

"I am worried about her," Eric said defensively.

"Then what is Aria feeling right now?" She challenged him. While it was true that a maker could feel their child's emotions at any time, if there was a significant emotional upheaval between them, the ability became somewhat muddled. With Aria, Pam had discovered she could feel her sister's emotions more strongly if she had fed from her recently. Though the feeding was brief tonight, Pam could feel Aria's emotions more acutely. Since she was almost positive that Eric had not been intimate with Aria for ten years, she was interested to hear what he had to say.

"Fear," He replied quietly trying to concentrate, more intently than he should have had to.

"What else?"

"Anxiety, stress, lust…I don't know," Eric said gruffly breaking his concentration. He hated not being good at something, especially this. He could read Pam like an open book if he so chose. But he had not quite realized how far he had allowed his relationship with Aria to lapse. On the surface, they looked perfectly at ease. But upon this deeper probe, Eric saw that the relationship had fractured.

"What are you going to do?"

"I want to talk to her. But there is no guarantee that Aria will tell the truth," He pointed out. Eric didn't have to let Aria drink his blood to know she was hiding something.

Pam nodded silently and tried to think of some way to address his point. Her eyes fell to the chair Eric was sitting in. A small smile tugged at her lips as she rose and bent down beside him to retrieve the expensive black Dolce and Gabbana handbag that had been forgotten in Aria's haste to leave. "A woman's handbag always says a lot about her," She said and sat on the sofa with it gesturing to Eric to join her.

Eric did but he looked just the slightest bit hesitant, "Are you sure we should be doing this?"

"You want to find out the truth don't you?"

He nodded and with that Pam dumped the contents of the bag unceremoniously between them. They were fairly straightforward and simple; a small bag containing makeup, small brush, keys, a wallet big enough to hold a passport, currency, ID, and credit cards, a small box, an iPad, and a copy of Tolstoy's _Anna Karenina_. The last item explained the bag's weight. Pam started with the tablet first and switched it on, going through each application one by one. Most of them were minor utility ones but finally one piqued her interest and she turned the gadget toward him.

Eric took it and gently started to move a finger across the screen, "This looks like a database of all the European employees."

"It is," Pam confirmed. "She must have converted all of the personnel files into that program so she could have access at any time. There should be an entry in there for a bouncer at the club in Stockholm."

He paged through a few files, "There is. What is the significance?"

"He is Aria's newest human apparently."

"Is there any other evidence besides her word?"

Pam took the tablet back and went into the photo application. Though she didn't care to know much about computers, she knew that the device probably had the same data as the phone left at the bar. And so it stood to reason that a candid picture of the human would be there. But after paging through the many photos Aria had taken, she found nothing that matched the photo in the file. "Not that I can see."

"Then that is lie number one," Eric replied not sounding surprised. Maintaining a human may have been ideal for Aria's condition but he knew that on her own such a relationship would be too close for comfort. The last human he remembered Aria keeping was one they had all shared. He and Pam had used the woman for sex mostly and left the feeding to Aria when they were sure she was clean.

Pam nodded and switched off the tablet, "Somehow I thought that might be the case," She said as she picked up the small box, made of cherry wood like a ring box. Opening it, she found tiny vials of blood. Frowning, she turned them over to Eric.

Eric took one and opened it, sniffing the contents, "It's not vampire," he said quietly the scent seeming almost familiar. "It smells like Sookie's blood but it's not hers."

Pam cocked an eyebrow, "Having blood wouldn't surprise me. But why in such small quantities?"

He shook his head, "I don't know."

After seeing the vials Eric closed the box and searched through the rest of Aria's things. When they found nothing more of interest, Pam put the contents back into the bag. It turned out to be a good thing too because only minutes after the bag resumed its place, Aria returned or at least someone matching her height did.

* * *

_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn  
But that's alright because I like the way it hurts  
Just gonna stand there and hear me cry  
But that's alright because I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie_

The girl with the black bob entered the library space and took in the looks on Eric and Pam's faces. Pam on the other hand knew who she was without one move being made.

"Aria? Why are you dressed like that?" She asked.

"I had business to attend to," She said simply, undoing the trenchcoat and shrugging it off. She was still wearing the same shirt and jeans as before. She pulled off the bob revealing that her angelic blonde hair was tucked neatly in a hair cap.

"Business that required you to disguise your identity?"

"For reasons of safety yes," Aria said as she unpinned her hair under the cap and shook it out.

Pam turned to Eric to see if he had anything to add. But Eric just watched Aria for a few seconds and then gestured for her to leave which she was only too happy to do if it meant Eric and Aria improving their relationship.

After a few minutes of silence Aria had fully expected to be chastised however Eric said, "Go take those ridiculous contacts out."

She did as she was told and when she emerged from the bathroom, Eric came up slowly behind her and ran his fingers through her hair. "You and I have lost touch," He observed as he exposed her neck.

"Have we?" Aria asked in return, knowing he was about to bite her.

"I think so," He said fangs dropping silently. With the utmost gentleness Eric bent down and bit Aria's neck. He tasted the fear and anxiety Pam had been talking about. But he could also sense her exhaustion and guilt. More than anything he could taste her hunger. Besides a little of Pam's blood, there was very little taste in his child's blood that wasn't synthetic. None of this shocked Eric of course. No matter how good Aria became at hunting humans, actually feeding from a human was asking a lot. In the past century, she had been weakened many a time in the attempt to do what came naturally.

As Eric continued to taste her, Aria became more and more relaxed. All of the tension began in her body began to ebb away. She was being exposed with every drop of blood that he took from her. The secrets she had been keeping would soon be revealed and instead of feeling panicked, Aria felt relieved. Her eyes fluttered closed as finally gave in to her maker. Giving into him only encouraged him to drink more however. Even though he should have stopped, Eric kept drinking partly to punish his little vampire for keeping so many secrets. But at the same time he had a strong desire to drain all of that synthetic blood out of her and to let her feed from him, if only to let her give into her vampire instincts safely.

Within minutes, warmth began to bloom in her body, a sign that she was starting to lose too much blood to Eric. Any other vampire would have pulled away. But Aria remained still as Eric sent an unmistakable message to his progeny. In the end, Aria belonged to him and she lived because of him.

Eric fed from Aria until her legs gave way beneath her and only then did he pull away and take her into his arms. Sitting on the sofa once more, he cradled the weak young vampire in his arms. Pam watched them quietly from the doorway of one of the bedrooms as Eric punished her sister. He would withhold blood from her until she told Eric what he wanted to know. It might have struck some as cruel and it was to some degree. But this was the most effective way to bring Aria back into submission without really hurting her. And once she had answered his questions, Eric would feed his child until she was satisfied.

"Where were you tonight?" Eric asked Aria quietly.

"I had to meet Nan Flannigan," Aria replied sounding almost sleepy. The warmth had taken over her body now as her body tried to pump the blood it had to the necessary parts to keep it functioning.

"Why?"

"I submitted a report to the authority on the Queen and Russell Edgington. She was following up."

"You work for the authority?" He asked sounding somewhat surprised. Eric had been aware that she used her computer skills and connections to gather information for those who sought her services and that she made good money doing so. But it never occurred to him that word of her talents reached quite so far up in the Vampire hierachy.

"Yes. I've been investigating for them on and off for a long time."

"So you know the Queen has been selling vampire blood?"

"For months," She confirmed. "But that isn't the reason I went to see her in person."

"What is the real reason?" Eric pressed

"I sent her an email about you. That you were at Edgington's house in Jackson and that you had a personal grudge against him because I could feel it. I wanted them to know before anything happened so that when they saw my report, they wouldn't seek to punish you."

"And were you correct in your assessment?" He asked gripping her more tightly than he needed to. Rage bubbled up in him and for a brief moment he almost considered laying hands on her.

"She'll come to Fangtasia tomorrow with the decision. But it is as good as done," She whispered. The allure of what felt like sleep to Aria was pulling her closer. But it was actually death. There wasn't enough blood circulating anymore.

"Are you sure?"

"The authority may let me decide what to do with them now that the magister is gone."

"If given the opportunity, how would you punish Russell Edgington?" He needed to know where Aria's true loyalty lay.

"I would kill him if it meant keeping you safe from him," She said meaning it with every fiber of her being despite her weakened state. "You are my papa," She murmured.

It wasn't until Eric felt Aria's grip on his arm slacken that he realized he had taken more blood than he should have. Instinct should have told him when to stop but he had ignored it.

"Aria…" He said and shook her gently. "Can you drop your fangs?"

Aria could only whimper in response.

Pam moved from her position then and went over to them, "What happened?" She asked looking at her sister who was more pale than any normal vampire should have been.

"I took too much blood," Eric replied a slightly panicked note in his voice.

"Then give it back," She said impatiently.

He nodded and bit the underside of his wrist before holding it to Aria's lips. After what seemed like an eternity, the little vampire began to suck on her own. Once she did, Eric held her close feeling very shaken by what had almost happened.

Perhaps he had been affected by Godric's death after all.

* * *

_Now I know we said things, did things that we didn't mean  
And we fall back into the same patterns, same routine  
But your temper's just as bad as mine is  
You're the same as me  
But when it comes to love you're just as blinded  
Baby, please come back  
It wasn't you, baby it was me  
Maybe our relationship isn't as crazy as it seems  
Maybe that's what happens when a tornado meets a volcano  
All I know is I love you too much to walk away though  
Come inside, pick up your bags off the sidewalk  
Don't you hear sincerity in my voice when I talk  
I told you this is my fault  
Look me in the eyeball  
Next time I'm pissed, I'll aim my fist at the drywall  
Next time. There won't be no next time  
I apologize even though I know its lies  
I'm tired of the games I just want her back  
I know I'm a liar  
If she ever tries to fucking leave again  
Im'a tie her to the bed and set this house on fire  
I'm just gonna_

Just gonna stand there and watch me burn  
But that's alright because I like the way it hurts  
Just gonna stand there and hear me cry  
But that's alright because I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie

Thanks for reading everyone! I'll be updating again soon. Until then I'm sure you'll be asking yourselves what the heck is going on with Aria. Hehe. Til next time!

Song Lyrics- "I Love the Way You Lie"-Eminem feat. Rihanna


	5. Idle Hands

Pretty Little Vampire

Chapter 5: Idle Hands

* * *

_The English Countryside, 1910_

_Pam's shoes caused the old wood of the barn to creak as she entered the old structure. It smelled just as she had remembered it of animal and hay. Eric walked beside her, allowing this last indulgence in England before the left for America the following evening._

"_I used to spend a lot of my time in here," She said quietly looking around the space. For the ten years they had been together, Eric had never known her to regret her transformation. But in this moment, he could see that she missed her former life just a little._

"_You used to ride?" He asked with a smirk on his face as he watched her gently stroke one of the horses in its stall._

"_Among other things," She replied. "You sound surprised."_

"_I'm not surprised just intrigued," Eric said with a soft chuckle._

"_Aria spends time in here," She continued. "I can smell her scent," Pam finished with a slightly sad smile. The revelation of sadness was a rare one for her. _

_When Pam mentioned her sister's name, Eric allowed himself to fully take their surroundings, having only been focused on anything that threatened their discovery before. He honed in on the smell of the girl he had put out of his mind all those years ago. But he also smelled virgin blood; untouched by a vampire and spilled for the first time by sex. That particular blood scent was weak but he picked up on one that was much stronger._

"_I think we might have stumbled upon a meal Pam," He said thoughtfully._

_She looked over at him tuning into the scent as well, "I think so."_

_The pair walked down toward the short row of horse stalls and rounded a corner. There was an open space where hey and feed were stored. Entering the area, there was one last lone stall in the corner and the door was open. Pam moved towards it out of curiosity and a mélange of clothing greeted her eyes. A smirk tugged at her lips at the sight. But as her gaze travelled upward, she saw blood running down slowly and when she finally saw the source, she was slightly surprised. A young man not more than 17 was slumped against the far wall. His eyes were open in shock and she could see bits of brain matter on the hay at his side mixed with a little blood. His skull has been bashed in and he was naked from the waist down. He was also clearly dead._

_The cause for the boy's state of dress lay on her side a foot or two away. Some of the boy's blood had pooled under her head, matting her hair with it. The hair was blonde. Pam froze momentarily and stared at the girl in the white princess slip that reached just below her knees. Her eyes were closed._

"_Oh my…" Pam whispered dazed._

"_What is it?" Eric asked coming up beside her._

"_My sister," She managed to say. "That's Aria."_

_Eric went over to the still human without a word and felt for a pulse. It was weak but there. He could also see bruises beginning to form on her neck. Beside her left hand there was also a horseshoe with blood on it. "She's still alive," He said to Pam._

"_A-Alive," Pam repeated still staring at Aria._

"_We should go," Eric said abruptly and picked up the unconscious girl in arms. He could smell the virgin blood strongly now. It was Aria he had smelled._

"_Go?" Pam repeated dumbly still in shock from the sight. "Where?"_

"_Anywhere but here," Eric said and cradling Aria against him with one hand, Eric took Pam's hand with his other and then they were gone._

_

* * *

_

Aria remained very quiet as she prepared to go back to Fangtasia with Eric and Pam. Tonight was business and there was no room for personal entanglements. She was the last of the trio to be dressing in the first bedroom. They had all shared the same bed as evening began to turn into morning, something they always did when they were together. Pam and Eric were already out in the sitting area talking quietly over bottles of true blood while waiting for Aria to emerge. The theme of the evening was reflected in Aria's choice of dress; tailored black Armani tuxedo pants and a mauve Armani wrap blouse topped off by a pair of four inch black patent leather Manolo Blanik heels. The message was professional but always highly fashionable. Fashion was usually Aria's armor. But even with the outfit in place, her confidence was lacking, a fact she could see in her face as she stood in front of a mirror built into the armoire doing her hair.

On the outside, Aria looked like a pretty enough vampire. She was polite to the point of getting things done but not a complete social butterfly. Everywhere but here she had built her own reputation based on respect and talent. Here however was a different story. In Louisiana, it was Eric commanded great respect. He was everything that she aspired to be. But even before Aria was sent away, her activities outside of Fangtasia always seemed to contradict something Eric was involved with. The simple solution was for Aria to stay in the background and be of service to Eric and Pam without getting into trouble as she had done for most of her afterlife. That was easier said than done. It wasn't that Aria didn't enjoy working with her maker and sister. In fact she enjoyed it very much. After being out on her own in the world for awhile, Aria had come to find that not all makers were like Eric.

The relationship between maker and progeny constitutes a deep bond. A progeny will always be tied to their maker even if and when they are released, being obligated to serve them at any time no matter where they might be. The difference between a good maker and a great one like Eric was that not only did he teach both Pam and Aria to hunt and thrive successfully as vampires but they would always be his family no matter where time might take them. This was a quality that Aria knew Eric had learned from Godric because they too shared a deep familial bond beyond just maker and progeny.

The familial aspect of Aria's relationship with Eric and Pam was relatively unique as far as vampires went. Due to their nature, vampires often became more violent in a nest situation. But they did not. Even though she loved having her family around, that same aspect also constrained her. Aria was the baby in the pecking order. Pam had and always would be Eric's right hand, taking over anything Eric needed. This didn't exactly leave Aria with very many options in terms of things to do. At times she wished she could enjoy her life as a vampire and relax like her sister. Pam enjoyed playing with her pets and relished her sexual conquests.

But that wasn't Aria. She liked to be busy. And while she could have easily occupied her time with human pets, she wasn't comfortable even with the small amount of intimacy she would need to put forth. She envied both Eric and Pam for how they seemed to have endless strings of lovers. That wasn't to say Aria never partook in sex. She did but like her feeding habits she proceeded with caution. Pam had always said being made vampire had freed her. But Aria couldn't say the same. While she wouldn't trade being a vampire for anything, she had never been truly free. It was her damage as the saying went. There were things in her past that stayed with her even now.

"Are you going to spend all night staring at yourself in the mirror?" Pam asked breaking her reverie.

Aria looked at the mirror and saw her sister standing in the doorway watching her, "No," She said quickly.

"Then we should go," She said and Aria nodded following her sister out into the sitting room.

Aria crossed over to her bag and grabbed it, having passed right by Eric without meeting his gaze.

"You should eat something," Eric said quietly watching her just as closely as Pam had.

"I'm not hungry," She replied flatly

Pam however didn't buy that and handed her sister a cocktail of her and Eric's preferred types of true blood. "Drink," She ordered.

Aria did as she was told and finished it under a minute, "Done. Let's go," She said and without another word, she headed out.

* * *

Nan Flannigan was waiting at the bar when the trio came in. She noticed the change in Aria's demeanor as soon as came in. While her face was all business, the older vampire knew Aria belonged to Eric Northman. Her anxiety was almost palpable.

"Sheriff Northman, so glad you could join us," Nan said by way of greeting. Her voice was completely devoid of emotion.

"Hello Ms. Flanagan," Eric replied with a nod.

"Aria," Nan said turning her attention to the reason for her visit. "The authority has asked me to express their compliments for your detailed reports. The evidence you submitted to me last night was particularly interesting."

"I'm glad you could find use for it," Aria said without expression.

"You provided a very clear picture of what has been going on in the South as of late. As such the authority would like you to find the Queen of Louisiana and restore her to her rightful place. Russell Edgington is another matter however. Due to events of this evening, we feel that eliminating him is the best course of action."

"He's being dethroned? That's it? After everything he's done?" Eric asked incredulously.

"You haven't seen the news have you?"

"No, I haven't."

Sighing, Nan gestured to one of her men. He handed her a laptop and she opened it. After a minute she turned it toward Pam, Eric, and Aria. The three watched and were mildly horrified as the witnessed Russell rip out the heart of a news anchor. Or at least Pam and Aria were. Eric just stood there stoic as ever.

When Russell's diatribe was over, Nan spoke again directly to Aria, "You have the authority to kill. Do it quietly. I trust you have your own resources."

"Yes," Aria said nodding.

Nan handed her an envelope, "Payment for your services thus far. Contact me when it's done." With that brief instruction she headed for the door.

"Have you lost your mind?" Eric asked. "Aria can't kill Edgington. He's thirty times her age!"

Nan whipped around, "Take your balls out of your back pocket Northman. She's killed before," She said and then paused. "But you should help her," She decided. "Happy?"

Before Eric could answer her, Nan Flannigan was gone. Sitting down on a bar stool, he rubbed his face with his hands. The longer this went on, the crazier the situation seemed to become. Now Aria was working for the authority, which in itself wasn't all that surprising. But he would have never expected this. He opened his mouth to say something but Pam beat him to it.

"What have you done?" She asked Aria quietly. For a second time in the last two nights, Pam looked genuinely worried.

* * *

It looks like Eric isn't the only one who's been carrying his past around. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I apologize for it being so short, but it seemed like a natural stopping place and I don't want to give everything away just yet! Reviews, favorites, and alerts are always nice to see in my inbox.

More soon!


	6. And Then She Laughed

Pretty Little Vampire

Chapter 6: And Then She Laughed

A/N: I have succeeded in updating again! This chapter turned out differently from what I expected. We're still miring in the Russell Edgington debacle as well as family issues. But is a less serious side to things by the end. So enjoy!

* * *

Aria crossed her arms, the envelope Nan had given her still in one hand. She said nothing in response to Pam's question. She was trying to formulate a response that wasn't flippant or rude. But it was hard considering her sister already looked disappointed and Eric's expression was wary.

She sighed softly, "I've been doing this since the great revelation. My services came to the attention of the authority through some of the clients I've done work for over the years. With the businesses in Europe on the same system now, I had the time to devote to other pursuits. They made me a worthwhile offer and I accepted."

"So you accepted a position as an assassin because you had too much time on your hands," Pam summarized.

"You make it sound like I'm doing something unseemly."

"Unseemly? Being an assassin for the authority is dangerous Aria. What if something happened to you? Did you think about that?" She replied staring daggers at her sister, she was furious. "Eric and I have done a lot to keep you alive for the past one hundred years and you don't seem to care." She said launching her words like grenades that hit their target with stunning accuracy.

Aria was looking down at the floor by the time Pam had finished. If she had still been human her face would be flushed right now, "I shouldn't have come back here and for that I'm sorry," She said quietly.

"Why Aria? Is it because the secrets you've been keeping from us have been exposed?"

She shook her head, "No. I don't belong here. I never have."

The revelation caught both Pam and Eric off guard, "What would ever make you say that?" She asked the anger in Pam's voice turning into disbelief.

"Because it's true and you can't deny that it's not. If I belonged in the life that you both have created here, why was I sent thousands of miles away to a city where I know no one? I know that it was mostly because I interfered in Eric's political business. But I stayed there year after year travelling around Europe learning to survive alone. I requested permission to return home numerous times and those requests were all met with excuses about how well everything was going. It's been the perfect arrangement actually. No one has to watch over me or make sure I've fed properly. Now I live somewhere out of sight and mind I would imagine it's a relief that neither of you have to worry about me. I've taken my damaged self out of this little equation. So why not do the kind thing and release me? After I fufill the authority's request, I'll make a new life and I promise that I won't return." Aria's speech was clear and spoken softly like a vampire who was weary of the world she inhabited.

To request release from one's maker was not something that either progeny or maker took lightly. Pam looked horrified that she would even suggest such a thing. But the brutal honesty of her sister's words clearly stung.

"You deal with her," was all Pam was able to say before stalking off into the back.

Eric sighed. This kind of situation was not new to him. Pam and Aria bickered a lot and he was always caught in the middle. Not that he minded of course. Being caught in the middle of two women was never a bad thing. He watched Aria as she turned and sat down on one of the many red lounges throughout the bar. Gone was the professional demeanor and in its place was the real Aria, the vulnerable, messy one. Eric knew it had taken a lot for her to say what she had. She loathed having blood sensitivity but she was still fighting and feisty as ever. That was his Aria.

Slowly Eric rose from his seat and made his way over to where Aria sat. He sat beside her and after a few minutes of silence, he placed his hand over Aria's. It was a gesture of peace. Pam had been right. Aria was spiraling out of control being out on her own. He could see that Aria clearly wanted to be busy. But it needed to be done in a safer way. If they survived Russell Edgington, he would keep Aria occupied here at home where she belonged. In response to the gesture Aria turned her palm up and squeezed his hand.

"You do belong here," He told her in a quiet but firm voice. "And once we have completed the authority's request you will make arrangements to come home. Do you understand?"

"Yes," Aria replied with a slight nod.

"Good. Now when you see Pam again you will apologize to her for what you said."

"What?" She asked looking at him.

"Do you think I would ever release you willingly?"

The directness of the question threw Aria off guard even though it shouldn't have seeing as though she had brought it up. She considered this for a moment before she spoke, "No, I don't think you would."

"That is why you must apologize to Pam. Threating to ask for release from me is not a card for you to play. Not only because I do not foresee myself ever doing so. But requesting such a thing would mean leaving both of us behind. You mean the world to her."

Aria nodded, "I'm sorry," She said quietly after a pause. "For what I said about Godric; I reacted badly and there is no excuse for that. He always did say my emotions would get me into trouble that I would have to learn to tame them."

Eric frowned, "When did he say that?"

"During his first visit with me in Stockholm, he stopped by when he was in town on business. I thought you knew?"

He shook his head slowly, "I had no idea."

"Godric came to see me a few times a year."

"For how long?"

"From the time I left until…" Aria trailed off but then continued, "At first I thought it was just a courtesy visit. That he felt obligated to see me because he was in town. But when he showed up again, I realized it was more than that. "

Eric let go of her hand abruptly and stood up feeling a mixture of feelings, ones that made him feel human. He had been doing that all too much as of late without Aria here. He had been disconcerted by it to begin with. But now that his youngest progeny was back and had a habit of making him feel things whether he wanted to or not, the culmination of the two was overwhelming him.

"I have some business to take care of," He said looking at her. "But when I return we will discuss what to do for the authority."

Without waiting for an answer, Eric started walking back toward his office.

Aria's face fell. Just when she thought things were looking up between her and Eric she screwed it up, again.

"Jag är ledsen Eric," She said to his retreating back. I'm sorry Eric.

When he reached the door leading to the office he turned back to Aria, "Jag vet."I know. Then he disappeared inside.

* * *

Pam was sitting behind Eric's desk on her laptop. It was pink naturally. When Eric came in she was looking at the Louis Vuitton fall collection which had just been posted online. She used a personal shopper in Chicago for most of her wardrobe needs. But in times of stress she liked to shop on her own and that usually happened any time her sister came home. Pam arched an eye brow when she saw Eric's face.

"You didn't silver her did you?" She asked thinking that the conversation had not ended well.

"No," He said coming around the desk. He picked Pam up and sat down in the chair placing her on his lap. She was unfazed by this since they both liked his office chair. "Aria is going to be moving home after we deal with the authority."

"I'm not surprised," She replied. "Aria always gets to you when she threatens to ask for release."

"She always gets to you when she says that," Eric pointed out.

Pam sighed, "You're right. I just—I find it so snotty."

"Aria was upset," He said simply. "She always says something she doesn't mean when she's like that. I don't pay attention."

"I suppose." She admitted looking at him. "But something is bothering you."

"How often did you visit Aria in Sweden?" He asked hoping Pam wouldn't remind him that he could count all of his visits in the last decade on his hands. "About once a month, six weeks if we were busy here. Why?"

"You never saw Godric there did you?"

Pam shook her head, "I would have told you."

"Aria told me he visited her occasionally and she thought I knew about it."

"Ah," Pam said. "There's the rub. He was probably checking on her. They always got on well."

Eric nodded, " I know."

"But it still bothers you," Pam said rubbing his shoulder.

"They talked about things Pam, things that Aria should have been able to tell me."

"True," She admitted. "But for what it's worth Aria never had any personal friends. She was lonely I'm sure and glad for the company."

"Still. It doesn't change the fact that I feel inadequate as a maker."

While it was true that Eric could be stubborn, arrogant, manipulative, and cold to the point of cruel on the outside, inside he could be somewhat sensitive. It was showing now. Eric took his responsibilities as a maker seriously and whenever something wasn't right with one of his children, he took it very personally.

"I think you miss Godric," Pam replied quietly. "And you feel guilty because he was trying to help you with Aria. But you couldn't help him in Dallas."

"Don't Pam," Eric said his voice tense. "You don't know anything."

"Fine," She said standing up. "I don't know whose worse, you or Aria. You both clearly have issues and yet you do nothing about them. Why don't you just fuck Aria and get it over with? She's been with us for a hundred years and yet you never touched her. But you've had me and just about every human that moves in your bed."

"That's it? You think sex is going to fix Aria?" He growled.

"We've tried everything else!"

"She's not you Pam! Aria can't spread her legs every time the opportunity presents itself!"

Pam looked as if she had been slapped across the face with his words. This was far from the banter they had about their sexual liaisons.

"I've had it," She said grabbing her bag. "First Aria and now you, you can both be miserable together."

For the second time that evening, Pam stalked out of the room.

* * *

Aria stood up when Pam came barreling out of the office looking upset. "Pam?" She said calling to her sister.

But Pam just kept walking right out into the night.

Eric followed behind her, "Pam wait!" He called. "I'm sorry!"

Apparently sorry wasn't enough because she sped off into the night. Eric sighed and shut the door.

"Vad hände?" Aria asked. What happened?

"Ingenting," He replied turning around. Nothing.

"Någonting gjorde. Varför är Pam upprörd?" Something did. Why is Pam upset?"

"I said something I shouldn't have," He admitted crossing back over to her.

"We're striking out tonight aren't we?" Aria observed.

"It would appear that way, yes."

"I'm sure Pam will come back before dawn."

Eric nodded, "I hope so."

"Is there anything I can do?"

He looked at her, "Your sister thinks we should sleep together."

Aria stared down at her hands, "Why doesn't that surprise me? I think part of her keeps hoping that if we have sex, I'll finally be able to let go of what happened and enjoy my afterlife."

Eric looked amused by this observation, "Perhaps," He said as he sat down next to her.

"Eric," Aria said quietly. "No matter what happens you have to promise me something."

He looked at her, the mirth having faded from his expression. "What is it?"

"You can't give up. Russell Edgington may be 3,000 years old. But if he's had weres doing his dirty work forever than he's a coward."

"That may be true. But I am a realist Aria. There is a very good chance I may die when we meet Russell and if it comes to that, you have to run."

"Damn it Eric," She said feeling tears well in her eyes yet again. Then she did something he never saw coming. She leaned over and kissed him purposefully on the lips.

"What was that for?" He asked quietly when she pulled away.

"I love you," She said simply. "And if you die, the bottom will drop out of my universe. That might sound pathetically human, but it's true. You and Pam are everything to me. So dying is not an option under any circumstances. Lova mig. Snälla." Promise me. Please.

Eric studied Aria's face, "You are so young mitt husdjur and you have so much to learn about the world. I cannot make a promise that I cannot keep. That much you do know."

"Då slåss. Kämpa för oss. At least promise me that." Then fight. Fight for us." Aria said all of this with a cool demeanor. It never broke even as she was on the brink of tears. That was the thing about Aria. As in touch as she had kept with her emotions she could keep them deceptively hidden.

One look into her eyes however and Eric knew that if he refused her again that it might break her. He couldn't be responsible for that. "Jag lovar." I promise.

"Tack," Aria replied seemingly relieved. Thank you

A wicked smirk bloomed on his face, "One good turn deserves another don't you think?"

"Like what?" Aria asked following the switch in his demeanor.

"I dare you to kiss me again."

Aria leaned back against the lounge, a michievous look in her eyes. "That would be too easy."

"Oh really?" He replied intregued.

" Fånga mig först." Catch me first. And just like that she was gone zooming around the empty bar at vampiric speed.

Eric caught her easily of course just as she was going to pass the bar. He pinned her against it before setting her down on top of it. He stroked her cheek and then to her surprise he gave her a gentle kiss. She hadn't expected that. Quite the opposite actually. Aria had fully expected him to have sex with her. She had started it with the first kiss after all.

Eric looked at her after he pulled away, "You're not ready," He said quietly with a smirk still playing on his face. "You should know better than to play a game you aren't ready for."

For the first time in a long time, Aria laughed. In spite of everything that was going on, Eric was still trying to protect her. He was giving her an out, making sure this was what she wanted.

"Who says I was playing a game?" She asked with a touch of faux innocence. Aria kissed him again with a little injection of passion behind it causing her fangs to pop out. They didn't come out over nothing.

He saw them when she pulled away. That's when Eric knew for certain that she wasn't playing around. He let out a soft growl in response and dropped his own fangs.

All bets were off.

* * *

*Mitt husdjur means "My pet" in Swedish. All translations courtesy of Google Translate. I wish I could have a human translator but I don't think Alexander Skarsgard is available. Darn!

It would appear that Eric and Aria just might be ready to kiss and make up or something like that. In fact the next time you see this story it might have an M rating.

Feedback in the form of reviews are always welcome. Favoriting me or adding me to your alerts is also nice. I love seeing all of that in my inbox!

Until next time!


	7. A Four Letter Word

Pretty Little Vampire

A/N: Usually when I take this long for an update, it means that I've had no time to write anything fun. But I've actually been writing a lot! I wrote a prequel to this story called What Lies Beneath which deals with what happens when Eric calls Aria in to help search for Godric in Season 2. I know it's strange to be writing something like that as I'm working on this. However, I had a hard time writing the first half of this chapter because it all still centers around Pam, Eric, and Aria in the 3x09 time frame. So I wrote the other story as an exercise to help me with that issue and it turned into a multi-chapter story. In order to make everything cohesive, I have alluded to things in the other story that happen. The stories can stand alone. But in case you feel like you're missing something that might be why.

You also may notice I changed the rating to M. It's for what I hope to be a very good reason! Besides that reason, you'll notice I quoted something very famous about love from what I found out was the Bible. It's most often used to refer to romantic love and marriage. This story is not a romance. It might have romance in it. But it's really about a family and their relationships with each other. And in this particular case, what they've done for the love of each other. So with that said I hope you enjoy what's ahead.

Chapter 7: A Four Letter Word

* * *

_Love is patient, love is kind.  
It does not envy, it does not boast,  
it is not proud.  
It is not rude, it is not self-seeking,  
it is not easily angered,  
it keeps no record of wrongs._

_England, 1910_

_Her breath sounds were shallow. Eric knew she would not live long if he did not do something quickly. Without thinking, he ripped a hole in the flesh of his arm and held it to the lips of the girl who had once called him an angel. The drops of blood trickled down her throat. Soon, 17 year-old Aria De Beaufort's breathing began to ease. _

_Pam sat in the corner in the master bedroom of the London townhouse she shared with Eric and stared at the still form in the middle of her maker's bed. She was overwhelmed at the sight of her sister. Had they met under different circumstances, Pam would have been happy to see her. But at the moment all she felt was fear and guilt. She was surprised when she noticed Eric give Aria blood. As much as she still loved her baby sister, the fact remained that she was still human. And if she awoke and saw the sister who she knew to be dead, who knew what would happen?_

"_Eric what are you doing?" She asked, her voice shaking. She hated how she sounded but she couldn't steady her voice._

"_Saving Aria's life," He said quietly as Aria swallowed his blood for the first time. In Eric's mind, the girl in front of him had not aged. The little girl she once was had remained in the back of his mind for the last ten years. He had never quite figured out why a human stood out in his mind. But there was something about Aria De Beaufort._

"_But why?" Pam asked. "What if she wakes up?"_

"_I'm not concerned that she will wake," He replied running his thumb over Aria's forehead._

"_She's still a human."_

"_But not for long," He replied as he pulled his arm away from Aria's lips. "She is going to be turned tonight."_

"_What?" Pam said. She couldn't help but be surprised. Simply seeing her sister again had flooded her mind with thoughts and emotions that she forced herself to forget after being turned. Pam stared at Eric for a long moment. The decision to turn Aria seemed to be made awfully quickly as if he had considered it before. "Eric why do you care so much about my sister? She's just a human."_

"_Not to you," He pointed out. "You have spoken about Aria quite a bit these last few years. It is obvious that you care about her."_

"_I do," Pam admitted watching how attentive he was with Aria. Protective even. She frowned, "You didn't meet Aria did you?" She asked, knowing it was a silly question. But it seemed to be the only one that made sense._

_Eric was going to lie and say he hadn't. But given the situation, it no longer seemed necessary. "Yes, I have. The night I brought you over, Aria came looking for you in your bedroom."_

"_And you were there," Pam finished quietly. _

_He nodded, "I didn't tell you because I didn't want to make your transition harder. But I realize now that it was a mistake. Especially leaving Aria."_

"_I've regretted doing that every day," She said. "Aria was mine and I left her at the first chance of freedom."_

"_She was yours?" Eric asked not quite knowing what she meant._

"_Aria is my half-sister," Pam said so softly she was almost talking to herself, "The product of an affair between my father and my governess, Elina. Aria came to my father after her mother died in childbirth. He took her in out of obligation but not love." The expression on Pam's face changed and when she looked at Aria again, she saw the little girl she once was. "So she became mine. From the time Aria was a baby I took care of her; I bathed, fed, dressed, and taught her everything I could. I didn't want her to have the same life I did, at least not in front of my parents. We were a team. I protected her from my parents and in return Aria loved me more than I could have ever imagined possible."_

"_Why did Aria require protection from your parents?" He interjected quietly._

"_My father liked to drink," Pam replied frankly. "I'm sure that he still does. My mother kept it well hidden in public and in private he would lock himself in his study. It all started Elina left. When Aria was older however she became a target. She reminded him of the one thing he never had. Elina."_

"_So that is why Aria wanted to sleep in your bedroom the night we met. The monster was your father."_

"_Yes," Pam replied her throat constricting slightly. "He went into Aria's room at night and punished her physically for something she might have done to upset him during the day."_

"_Do you believe he could have done this to your sister?" He asked gesturing to the bed._

"_If he caught Aria in that barn yes," She replied so certain that it was almost frightening. "She is at society age and marriage to someone socially appropriate in a year or two would be out of the question if her virginity has been taken. " Pam fell silent for a moment before adding, "Aria would be more use to my father dead than alive now." _

_Eric considered her words and then looked at his progeny, "Then the decision should be yours Pamela," He said invoking her full name for the first time in a long time. This was the first time Pam had spoken at length about her sister and it was clear that she loved her very deeply. In his many centuries on earth, Eric had never come across siblings in this situation. After hearing the story she had told, he realized that he had no right to bring Aria over on his own. He was willing. But Pam had to be too regardless of who made Aria._

_Pam nodded slowly, "May I have a moment alone with Aria?"_

"_Of course," Eric replied and left the room._

_Pam walked over to the bed and gently stroked Aria's cheek, noticing what a beautiful young woman her sister had become for the first time. What should have been an exciting night for her was now nothing short of a nightmare. The selfish part of Pam wanted to turn Aria just to have her back again. Obviously Aria wouldn't be able to return home either way. But the last thing Pam wanted to cause her sister anymore pain. If she wanted to, she could clean Aria up and leave her some place safe with enough money to start over on her own. She knew Aria would find a way to survive, but it wasn't what she deserved._

_Sitting on the bed beside her, Pam weighed out the other alternative. Turning Aria was a major responsibility. Not only would Aria have to be taught how to be a vampire but she would be in the service of her maker. There was no telling how she would react seeing Pam again ten years post-mortem and being Aria's maker would complicate their relationship even further. So she couldn't see how that would work. Not to mention Pam was unsure if she could ever live up to the kind of maker Eric was. He was a rare breed of vampire, one for whom making a vampire came naturally. He was an excellent teacher, friend, and lover. He was her everything. _

_The only other solution was to kill Aria and it wasn't a viable one. _

_As Pam debated the options in her mind, one thing became clear. No matter what she decided, Aria didn't deserve to stay in her present state. Her beautiful hair was matted with dried blood and her slip was filthy. Rising Pam retrieved a basin, towels, and a pitcher of water before setting it on the night table and gently removing her sister's clothing. She knew she had to be quick in the event Aria awoke. But when Aria was finally exposed, Pam saw exactly just how much punishment her sister endured. There were scars everywhere on her body; records of the abuse that had been inflicted on her. Some were light and hardly visible while others were from more recent injuries. In an odd way, these marks were quite beautiful against Aria's warm skin. They proved that she was not just a beautiful girl but also someone who did not let her circumstances rule her life. She had allowed herself to be free if only for a little while. But there had been a steep price for it._

_Silently Pam began to wash the blood out of Aria's hair. A vampire-driven excitement bubbled in her stomach at the smell but she suppressed it until all of the blood from her hair and her thighs had been wiped away. Once Aria was clean, Pam proceeded to redress her with all of the care a mother would give her child. Thankfully they were similar in height and size so the pale pink drop-waist dress fit Aria quite well. As Pam surveyed her work, she realized that she had already made her decision. Aria was her sister and she couldn't leave her. Not a second time._

_Going out to the living room Pam stood in front of her maker and looked into his eyes, "I have made my decision."_

"_What is it?"_

"_Aria should be turned. The only other viable option is to kill her and it would be a waste given that you have already saved Aria once."_

"_Would you like to do it?" Eric asked. "You would be a good maker."_

_Pam hesitated. Her gut reaction was to say yes. But then she remembered her first rising. As exciting as that first night had been, it was also very new and overwhelming. "No," She finally said. _

_Eric arched an eyebrow, "Are you sure?"_

"_Aria needs us both and it would be best for her if you were her maker."_

_With that decision made, Eric and Pam walked back towards the bedroom and the door closed behind them with a click._

_

* * *

_

The streets were relatively quiet being that it was only 11pm. Pam steered her Maserati through the area around Fangtasia in Shreveport. She didn't have a specific place in mind to go since it was still too early to return home. The night was young and going back to Fangtasia wasn't an option either. The night Aria was found and turned had been on her mind a lot lately, no doubt due to the exasperation that she had been causing "her parents." The corners of Pam's mouth turned up as she thought of the phrase Aria sometimes used. It wasn't one she used directly all that often. In fact Pam had first stumbled upon the phrase when she hacked into Aria's blog account. For someone who was so technically savvy, Aria's password had been easy for Pam to figure out.

She had started going into the blog in order to see what was really going on with her baby sister while she was in Sweden. Aria was usually very good at hiding her emotions and as a result tended to lie about what was really going on with her. But Pam was actually relieved to see her sister a little more emotionally unhinged even if it had taken Eric being in danger for it to happen. As her mother however, it hurt Pam to see Aria struggle as much as she had the last few years. The relationship they had was complex and walking the line between sister, mother, and friend was difficult but Pam managed to balance them well. The same couldn't be said for Eric.

Whereas Eric was Pam's best friend, former lover, maker, co-parent, partner, and sometimes father, he had always retained a father/maker relationship with Aria and there had never been much deviation from it. This wasn't necessarily by choice. It was how things had turned out. Recently however, Eric and Aria had started to show signs of wanting to become lovers. The expansion in their relationship would be a positive change, Pam knew. But she had never dreamed that either of them would be so hopeless. Eric was over 1000 years old and knew how to get a woman into bed. Pam herself had no qualms about sleeping with him even if she did prefer women nowadays. All he had to do was ask. And yet, he could not for the life of him use those same skills on his precious Aria.

It was irritating to say the least which was why Pam had left after Eric had made the comment about Aria not being able to spread her legs for just anyone. Jerk. She had been hurt by the comment more than she should have. He always placed Aria on a pedestal when it came to such an issue and Pam knew it. It was actually quite sweet in a way because it was his way of protecting Aria. But on nights like this, it was just plain annoying. Then again, Eric had no idea how far Pam had gone invading Aria's privacy in order to make sure she was ok. And she was most definitely sure he knew nothing about the numerous fedex-ed packages of her own blood that she had sent their child over the last ten years. So in her own way, Pam was just as guilty as Eric in wanting to protect their little Aria. She turned her attention back to the road and found that she was approaching the interstate onramp that would lead to Bon Temps. She steered the car in that direction and hoped vaguely that Sookie was up for a visit.

* * *

Aria slid down off of the bar and into Eric's arms. The aura around them was very different tonight than it had been the first time in Dallas. They had collided that night in a violent mix of pleasure and sex under intense pressure. It was something that could have easily repeated itself now. But Aria was not the same girl she had been in Texas; the one who had accused her maker of treating her like a puppy to be scolded or one of the many human women he had occasion to screw. No for once in her life, Aria was herself. She leaned in and kissed him with a quiet fervor. Eric kissed her back with the same sort of quiet passion pinning her against the bar with his body. Then with a firm tug, the fabric holding the purple wrap top she was wearing together came undone.

Pulling away, Eric pushed the fabric apart with his hands revealing gray satin with ruffles along the top. The effect was very sexy as he removed her top. He kissed her collarbone, smiling to himself mentally as he did so. Aria always did prefer to look good from head to toe in every sense. This was proven to be true once again when he unzipped the invisible zipper of her tuxedo pants and pulled them down to reveal the matching panties. But once she was down to just her skivvies, Eric saw the self-consciousness in her eyes. Though he had seen the imperfections that dotted her body in the form of small scars on her abdomen, back, and legs many times over the last century, they reminded him of that night.

"Du är vacker," He whispered as he kissed her lips. You are beautiful. And he meant it. Eric had been the first to honor those scars in Dallas. Where she saw shame, he saw strength and beauty. The scars were a part of Aria and he would never ignore them.

Aria smiled against his lips, "Smickrare," she said pulling away. Flatterer. "Vill du säga detta till alla tjejer du knulla?" Do you say this to all of the girls you fuck? Her tone was teasing. She fingered the hem of his t-shirt.

"Nej, men du är inte dem," he whispered nuzzling her neck. No but you aren't them.

"I så fall har du på dig för mycket kläder," She replied and lifted his shirt over his head. In that case you're wearing too many clothes.

Eric chuckled softly in response as Aria kissed the flesh she had just revealed lightly. He ran his fingers through her hair as she did so. She was taking her time, exploring every inch of his chest with her mouth. After a few minutes, Eric tilted her head and captured her lips again showing her his appreciation. His need for her was obvious when his body pressed up against her and she could feel the bulge in his jeans. Aria bit her lip and Eric was greeted with the taste of her blood in his mouth. This only increased his arousal and he reached back to undo her bra which he tossed onto the mounting pile of clothing by their side. When he pulled away from her lips it was only because he wanted to indulge Aria's breasts; he found her to be quite responsive with regard to that part of her anatomy.

As soon as Eric took her left nipple into his mouth he was delighted to find Aria hadn't changed. She let out a long, low moan as he sucked on her nipple making circles around it with his tongue as he did so. While he was occupied with her breasts Aria took the opportunity to undo his pants and pull them down along with his boxers. When she did she was greeted by a very nice view of his penis standing at attention. Aria was appreciative of the sight before her, having not been able to see it properly before in this situation due to previous circumstances. When she had decided her breasts had had enough treatment from Eric, Aria pulled away and went down onto her knees.

"Absolut perfekt," she whispered before taking him into her mouth. Absolutely perfect.

The sensation of Aria taking him into her mouth led Eric to release a noise somewhere between a whimper and a moan. His hands instantly went to her hair and he ran his fingers through it as her mouth moved slowly up and down his shaft skillfully. He let out a healthy groan as her tongue ran the underside of his shaft on the way down and her teeth (fangs retracted of course) on the top of it on the way up. She never upped the pace keeping instead to the slow, tortuous pace she had started with designed to drive him mad. Aria took her time not only for that reason but also to remind him that she was different, that they both knew each other better than any of those they might have bedded in the past with the except with Pam on Eric's part.

Eric received the message loud and clear as evidenced by the fact that he tugged on her arm after only a few minutes of pleasure. He could have continued this all night. But there was something much more appealing to him ahead. When Aria rose, he lifted her up and set her atop the red upholstered chaise behind them putting them at eye level. Then he removed the final barrier between them; her panties which joined the pile along with his jeans and boxers.

"Du är min," He whispered in her ear just before he entered her. You are mine.

The phrase sent shivers up and down Aria's spine. He had said it in Dallas too but she didn't believe him considering they were waiting for news on Sookie at the time and they were in a similar position at the time as well. This time however, she believed him. Though it was terriblely unusual (read never) for a maker to mark his or her progeny in the same way they may mark a human theirs, Aria wasn't especially surprised given the amount of things he had learned about her lately.

"Ni förstör mig," Aria whispered back as he entered her slowly and began to thrust steadily. You are ruining me.

"Är det ett klagomål?" He asked amusement in his tone. Is that a complaint?

"Inga bara en observation," Aria replied, the last part said in a quiet moan. No just an oberservation.

Aria's eyes fluttered closed and for the first time in a long time she let everything go. For this moment in time, there was no Russell Edgington, Pam wasn't pissed at Eric, and she wasn't an assassin for the authority. It was just them. She kissed Eric again as if it was the last thing she was ever going to do. He responsed to the injection of passion by burying his fingers in her hair and picking up the pace a bit. Aria let out a strangled groan as her legs wrapped around his waist. Her fangs popped out again and she felt the satisfying sensation of fang against fang as the two vampires continued to kiss. Her muscles contracted around him firmly when he picked up the pace and Aria could have sworn he sighed a little in response. Perhaps she was getting to Eric a little more than she thought.

Having sex with someone he trusted was very satisfying to Eric. Though he hadn't engaged in the act all that often with Aria as of yet, he wanted to. He knew her better than anyone except maybe Pam and that made him care about what he was doing to Aria. Usually he had very little regard for his partners. Eric wasn't abusive or hurtful towards them. But he did tend to take more than give with the women he bedded. Now however, Eric found himself alert to Aria's movements and sounds to be sure that she felt nothing but pleasure and absolutely no discomfort. He could tell that she was relaxed, more than she would ever be in any other setting and that was important. Aria had built very thick walls around herself as was evidenced by the things he had learned about her recently. And he wasn't anxious for them to go back up.

"Öppna dina ögon och se på mig," Eric commanded quietly as he broke the kiss and looked at her. Open your eyes and look at me. Aria did as he bid and her baby blues locked eyes with him. "Kom för mig," He said fingering her clit lightly with his finger. Come for me.

Aria's hips bucked slightly at the touch being that her clit was very sensitive at the moment. She let out a soft moan but her eyes never strayed from his. He could see the orgasm building in her eyes in mere minutes. She squirmed anxiously as Eric sent her on a course into oblivion. Each second that passed became more and more pleasently torturous until Aria finally gave in. Her muscles clamped around Eric hard and then began to contract rapidly. The orgasm swept Aria up making her shake from the tips of her toes to her arms as Eric found himself awash in her juices. Eric didn't anticipate how this giving moment would make him feel however. He was overcome with the sensation to give in himself.

" Jag behöver dig Eric," She managed to say softly after coming down from her high. I need you Eric.

The viking didn't need to be told twice. He picked up speed but his eyes never left hers. He had witnessed the raw power of her orgasm in her eyes and now it was his turn. Instead of giving into his instinct and giving her brutal violent thrusts, he kept them quick and firm in the name of keeping her comfortable. Though he was rapidly losing the power of rational thought, before his primitive brain took over he thought Aria looked almost happy in anticipation of his orgasm. But after a minute or two all thought of any kind flew out the window. Eric hurtled towards the point of no return with an abandon never displayed to the women he had bedded. With a strangled groan, he finally let go and thrusted as deep as he could go inside Aria as he spilled his seed.

When he was able to think again, Erix saw that Aria was very content. He leaned in and kissed her softly, "Bra?" Good?

" Den bästa," She replied kissing him back. The best.

* * *

When someone knocked at Sookie's door at a quarter to midnight, she was certain that it had to be a vampire. Her suspicions were correct when she saw Pam on the other side.

"Hello Pam," Sookie said cautiously.

"Hello Sookie," Pam replied with a cool smile. "Invite me in?"

"Come in Pam," She said stepping aside to let the vampire in. "What's up? "

Pam stepped inside, "I heard about what Bill did to you in Mississippi. Such a shame. Are you alright?" She inquired almost sweetly.

Sookie stiffened slightly, "I'm fine no thanks to Eric."

"Yes well Eric was a bit distracted," Pam replied looking at her. "He killed Russell Edgington's consort Talbot."

Her eyes widened, "What? Why?"

"Russell had it coming," She said dryly. "He and Eric go way back. The point is that now Russell is going after Eric big time and he kidnapped the queen. Higher management is upset and assigned someone to help Eric get rid of Russell but it's a problem. Her life is on the line along with Eric's and that doesn't sit well with me."

Sookie frowned for a moment wondering why Pam would care about anyone other than Eric. Looking at the vampire she saw flashes of worry and concern in her eyes and then she understood, "It's Aria isn't it? She's the one helping Eric."

Pam arched an eyebrow, "How do you know about Aria? I don't recall Eric or I ever mentioning her to you."

"You didn't. She came to Dallas to help Eric look for Godric."

Now it was Pam's turn to be confused, "So you met her there?"

Sookie nodded, "Yep. She got me in to the Fellowship of the Sun," She said and then took in her expression. "You didn't know Aria was in Dallas did you?"

Pam didn't respond to that. Instead she said, "Eric and Aria are in danger Sookie and you are the only one who can help them."

"Me? I don't see how I can help Pam."

"Russell Edgington wants you Sookie and he will have you. You may have escaped him once. But he will take you sooner or later."

Sookie's face took on a hard edge, "So what Pam? I'm just supposed to go with you and be some sort of sick offering for him? No thanks."

Pam hissed and her fangs popped out in anger, "I can force you to go Sookie and do so before you ever call Bill. So you have two choices, come quietly or by force."

Sookie actually felt sorry for the vampire. Even though Pam could technically rip her throat out, she could see that Pam was desperate; that she really did care about Eric and Aria. But this was just plain crazy, "What would Aria say about this?" Sookie asked quietly. "I'll bet Aria doesn't even know you're here, does she?"

"My sister's opinion doesn't matter here!"

"Eric didn't give a rat's ass about me when I went into that church looking for Godric. But Aria did. She willingly offered me some of her blood to help keep me safe. She didn't force it on me or threaten me, she just offered it without any thought to herself. So yes Pam I think it does."

"Aria is kind to her detriment," Pam replied coldly. "What is your decision?"

"I'll go with you," Sookie said after a moment. "But I want to talk to Aria when we get there. Got it?"

"Fine," She said. "Now let's go."

* * *

Eric was stretched out on the couch in his office with Aria beside him. His arm was resting over her protectively. Their clothes were still out in the bar, though Aria had insisted on putting her bra and panties back on. He had protested profusely but in the end she won out and he was wearing his boxers as well. An old quilt was draped over them and Aria's head was resting on Eric's chest.

"Why haven't you told Pam about Dallas?" Aria asked thoughtfully. "About my involvement?"

"Considering how things turned out? I thought it best not to bring it up."

"Did you? Or did you just not want to talk about what happened?"

Eric sighed, "Aria please..."

"We need to tell her, it's not right."

"Fine," He said not wanting them to fall into old habits. "You can tell Pam about Dallas."

Aria nodded, "I'll tell her when she comes back."

Eric smiled a little above her, "Anymore pressing business lilla?"

"No, I think that's it," Aria said as a familiar sensation crept up on her. She had felt pangs ever since they arrived. But they passed. Now however, she was sure the synthetic blood she had drank earlier in the night was going to come back at her.

"Good," Eric replied kissing her head and was just in time to hear her make the slightest sound. "Are you alright?"

Aria shook her head, "No."

In a flash, she was bent over the garbage can vomiting something that didn't happen to vampires all that often. Eric rushed over and held her hair. To his dismay, all he could see was synthetic blood, which was just a shade off from real blood. He had never seen her do this with synthetic blood before. So either the batch was bad or Aria was allergic to it.

_Love does not delight in evil  
but rejoices with the truth.  
It always protects, always trusts,  
always hopes, always perseveres.  
Love never fails._

_

* * *

*Lilla means little one in Swedish._

We've reached the end...of this chapter. I know it was long and perhaps not what you're used to see Eric and Pam do. But I hope you liked it. An entire sex scene in Swedish? Who knew that would happen? I will have more soon! In the mean time...perhaps you'll review or add me to your alerts? I hope you will! Oh and if anyone is interested, I'm now on Twitter nathalia004. So if you want to know how I'm doing with the next installment or you just want to say hi come find me!

Until next time!


End file.
